


malamente

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, brief aftercare, everything is consensual and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: Johnny remains silent, staring at Kun and revelling at the tender touch. When Kun speaks again, his voice is much softer than before, his eyes assuming an almost adoring look, and Johnny instantly feels himself melt. “You like not being the big boss for a change, don’t you?”





	malamente

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't nearly as hardcore as the tags make it seem

Johnny adjusts the jacket as the elevator’s robotic female voice announces his floor. As soon as the doors open he’s entering the lobby with determined steps, ignoring the polite ‘good afternoon’ from the front-desk secretary. Inside the office, at least a dozen pair of eyes peer over the partitions to follow him until he disappears into the empty corridor that leads to his office. He exhales a shaky breath, but his nerves are still on edge, shoulders tense, jaw locked.

Johnny’s office is at the end of the corridor and while he makes his way down he stares straight ahead. The floor is carpeted so his footsteps carry no sound, but ever so allert Heejin suddenly looks up from her laptop, face assuming a carefully neutral expression.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Seo. He’s already inside,” she says politely. Johnny simply nods, without ever slowing his pace, walking past the font desk and only stopping in front of the dark oak door. He stares at his name on the plaque attached to it for a moment before he opens the door.

Kun’s there. Sitting in Johnny’s chair, absently juggling a pen between his fingers. It’s a very expensive pen and if this were any other day Johnny would’ve admonished him for playing with something that costs more than the young man’s rent but, right now, Johnny’s concerns are of another nature.

“Hi, there,” Johnny greets, letting the door close behind him, then turning around to lock it.

Kun lets his eyes roam over Johnny’s frame, making a scene out of it. His dark brown eyes scanning Johnny from head to toe, then traveling back up to rest on Johnny’s face. Then Kun smiles, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“All dressed up today, huh? Tell me, what do whores dress up for, Johnny?” Kun’s voice is low, controlled, but also slightly nonchalant. Like he’s bored with Johnny. It sends a shudder through Johnny’s body. He can’t believe he’s already getting worked up and Kun hasn’t even said more than ten words to him.

“I-I don’t know,” Johnny answers, loosening the knot on his tie just a fraction so he can breathe better. He hates wearing these types of fancy suits. Unfortunately, the job calls for it.

“To sell something of course,” Kun supplies for him, then asks, “And what do whores sell? 

Johnny opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Instead, he takes a few steps towards the desk. It’s a family relique, made of mahogany with beautiful flowery carvings on the drawers. Kun looks good sitting behind it, even though that’s Johnny’s rightful place. It befits him.

“God, I didn’t take you for stupid. Slow, perhaps. But not stupid,” Kun snears, clicking his tongue.

“I’m sorry, I just… May I?” Johnny asks tentatively, hesitating as he approaches Kun. He stands by the desk, ready to walk over to the man as soon as he’s given permission.

Kun seems to ponder Johnny’s request for a moment, still juggling the pen in one hand, deftly passing it between his fingers. His other hand is idly resting on his thigh and oh, how Johnny wishes both of them were already busy working on his body. Kun’s taking _too_ long. 

“You may,” Kun answers after what feels like two lifetimes. 

Johnny, already growing impatient, glides over to stand in front of Kun just as the latter turns the wheeled leather chair around. Their eyes meet and Johnny bites down his lower lip, trying to hold Kun’s gaze even if it’s hard. He just wants to drop to his knees and ask, and beg for Kun to touch him, to please give him what he wants. But he waits instead. Knowing that if he is patient, the reward will be much greater.

“Down. On your knees,” Kun commands and Johnny holds back a whimper. _Finally_ , he thinks as he sinks to his knees in front of Kun, who spreads his legs just a little farther apart.

Then Kun is placing the pen on the desk, unhurriedly, as if he knows very well what all of this waiting is doing to Johnny and is intent on keeping up the same pace until he drives Johnny mad.

Leaning forward, Kun places a finger under Johnny’s chin, prompting him to look up.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Youngho. What do whores sell?” Kun’s face inches closer as he speaks and Johnny can feel his minty breath with only a hint of smoke, probably from Kun’s daily cigarette. 

“Their bodies,” comes Johnny answer, his voice cracking just slightly. He closes his eyes, cheeks burning from the embarrassment. 

“Correct. But you’re not that kind of whore, right? You don’t sell your body out there ‘cus your body belongs to me.” Kun places both hands on Johnny’s shoulder, caressing his shoulder all the way down to his chest, letting his eyes wander down as he does so. “Look at you. Such a pretty little whore.”

Johnny preens under the praise, blushing even further, arousal washing over him at Kun’s words. Johnny’s dick actually starts to harden in his pants, prompting him to call for Kun. Maybe he’ll have some mercy on his pitiful state.

“Kun,” Johnny whispers and Kun looks up again, an eyebrow cocked. “Yes?” Kun asks.

“P-please, I-,” Johnny begins, but is immediately interrupted by Kun’s palm landing heavily on his face. It’s not a painful slap, if anything, Johnny’s face is slightly pink and tingling from it. The blow’s not hard enough to actually hurt, but Johnny feels disoriented from the sheer surprise of being slapped.

“Quiet, slut,” Kun spits, then grabs Johnny by his tie and pulls. “You’re not any better than regular whores. If anything, you’re fucking worse. But your body belongs to me, you can’t sell it. It’s all mine, because you’re my whore and no-one else’s. They can have your soul for all I care. They can have your money and your attention. But your dirty, lewd body is _mine_.”

“Yes, fuck, Kun. Yours, all yours.” Kun scoffs at Johnny’s answer, then pulls him closer to him, until they’re face to face. Johnny actually needs to brace himself with both hands on Kun’s thighs so he doesn’t fall forward, face down on Kun’s crotch.

“I told you to be quiet, didn’t I? Will I have to shut you up with my cock?”

Johnny stares at Kun through his eyelids imploringly, internally chanting _yes, yes, yes, please._ Kun doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s eyes travel to the visible bulge in his grey slacks. Johnny’s mouth waters at the obvious outline of Kun’s cock against the stretched out fabric.

“You really want it, don’t you? God, you’re so fucking pathetic. Asking me to come all the way over here just to stick my dick in you. Whore. You want me to abuse every hole in your body, don’t you?” _Fuck_. Kun’s words travel straight to Johnny’s cock making it throb painfully. He’s surprised his pants haven’t ripped yet with how fucking hard he is and he wishes he could take them off.

He wants Kun to touch him so badly and he’s already opening his mouth to plead again when Kun tells him to stand up. Johnny readily obeys, adjusting himself the best he can in his trousers. Kun sends him a scornful look then stands up as well. It matters little that Johnny is much taller than the younger man when Kun has all the control over Johnny. He doesn’t even attempt to move until Kun tells him to.

“Go sit on the couch,” Kun nods in the direction of the leather couch sitting in the left corner of the room. 

Doing as he’s told, Johnny sits on the couch, relaxing against it even though he’s far from being relaxed. Kun joins him shortly after, standing in front of Johnny. He’s wearing a simple white button down and when he starts unbuttoning it, Johnny shifts in his seat as he watches. To say Kun’s handsome is understatement. He’s usually very fair skinned but he’d spent a week in the Maldives on a job and he clearly had taken advantage of the time spent there to do some sunbathing.

Johnny watches with hungry eyes as Kun rids of the shirt, throwing it on the couch next to Johnny with a simple gesture of his hand. 

“Like what you see?” Kun asks as he slides a hand down his collarbone to his smooth, hairless chest, letting his fingertips graze his small nipples. 

“Fuck, Kun, you look so good. Let me kiss you,” Johnny says, daring to speak even though Kun said he shouldn’t.

Kun sighs and takes a step further, using a knee to spread Johnny’s legs apart so he can fit between them. Then he bends forward, bracing himself with an arm on each side of Johnny’s head. Johnny tilts his head back, eyelids fluttering shut, ready for the shock of Kun’s lips with his, but what he earns instead is merely a graze of Kun’s lips against his. It makes Johnny arch his body from the couch, seeking Kun’s lips.

“You’re such a needy whore,” Kun whispers before his lips finally meet Johnny’s. He wastes no time in slipping his wet, warm tongue past Johnny’s lips into his mouth and Johnny gasps.

Johnny’s hands travel to Kun’s hips as they kiss, bruisingly and messily. Kun uses more teeth than usual, abusing Johnny’s lower lip with nibbles and bites when he’s not assaulting Johnny’s mouth with his tongue. When Kun finally pulls away to catch his breath he lets his body collapse on top of Johnny, and his hands come up to cup Johnny’s face.

“Can’t wait to fuck your mouth,” Kun says before he sucks on Johnny’s bottom lip. Johnny’s grip on Kun’s hips tighten and he bucks his own hips up to get his erection to rub against Kun’s.

“Aw, _baby,_ you know you can’t do that unless until I tell you to. You have to satisfy my needs first, then I’ll satisfy yours,” Kun gives Johnny’s cheek a pat or two, then he is getting to his feet. Johnny hears the sound of the leather giving way under Kun’s weight as he stands up, his shiny, black leather shoes contrasting with the wine red of the cushions.

Johnny lets his head fall back so he can stare up at Kun, the back of his head pressing against the wall behind. Kun’s crotch is right in front of Johnny’s face, Kun’s state of undress exposing the sparse trail of hair starting on his navel and disappearing under his waistline.

“Go ahead,” Kun says, watching Johnny, a few strands of hair falling handsomely over his forehead as he looks down at Johnny.

Johnny’s never unbuckled a belt and unzipped a pair of pants so fast in his life. He pulls Kun’s pants down past his thighs, then proceeds to nuzzle against Kun’s clothed cock, all pride gone from him, as he basks in Kun’s musky scent. Johnny palms the length of Kun’s erection, then swallows around the head.

Kun, who hasn’t made a single sound yet, lets out a low, breathy ‘fuck’ as soon as he feels Johnny’s mouth on him, even through the fabric of his underwear.

“Johnny, fucking stop teasing,” Kun half-whines and Johnny chuckles at the slip up, but Kun doesn’t seem to hear. 

If he wasn’t so eager to suck Kun off he’d tease him more but he knows Kun wouldn’t let him go too far and Johnny has waited too long already. He hooks his index fingers under the waistband of Kun’s briefs and tugs them down to expose Kun’s half-hard cock. It makes Johnny feel a little bit ashamed: the fact that he’s been painfully turned on since Kun’s gotten him on his knees earlier but Kun’s still not even fully hard. 

“Come on, baby, get me hard. Use that pretty mouth of yours,” Kun eggs him on, grabbing a fistful of Johnny’s hair and pulling forward until his face is practically buried in Kun’s crotch.

Johnny wastes no time in wrapping a hand around Kun’s base and giving Kun’s cock a few experimental licks. Soon, he’s sucking the head into his mouth and Kun involuntarily bucks his hips. Pleased with the reaction, Johnny keeps it up, making sure he also pumps Kun’s cock as he gives it a few good sucks. 

Kun’s fully hard in no time and Johnny’s quick to take more of Kun’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he starts to bob his head, going a little bit farther each time until his lips meet his fingers still wrapped tightly around Kun’s base.

“Fuck, Johnny, keep going. Your mouth feels so fucking good, you’re so good at it. My dirty little cockslut,” Kun says, voice slightly more strained then before and both hands now fisting Johnny’s hair.

Johnny gives Kun’s cock one more hard suck before he lets it go in favor of looking up at Kun, slipping on his best puppy eyes, lips pouting just enough. “Kun, i really need you to fuck me. I’m so hard, I feel like I’m going to explode.” Johnny knows he’s taking a gamble, that Kun doesn’t like it when he disobeys like this, when he pleads and whines, but Johnny needs release so badly he hopes Kun will cut him some slack this time.

Kun looks down at Johnny with an unreadable expression. His eyes searching Johnny’s face before he’s peering at Johnny’s lap where there’s an obvious bulge there. Then he scoffs, and without warning reaches down to pull his briefs and pants back up. A lump forms in Johnny’s throat as he watches Kun tuck himself back into his pants, buttoning and zipping his pants up in complete silence.

“K-Kun, please. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-,” Johnny starts, extending a hand to try and take hold of Kun’s wrist but Kun retreats his hand before Johnny can reach it.

“I’m so disappointed in you, baby,” Kun isn’t even looking at him anymore, he’s looking ahead, facing the wall and Johnny just slumps forward, buries his face in Kun’s crotch again, rubs his cheeks all over Kun’s erection, now separated from him by two layers of clothing. Johnny’s miserable, he’d do anything for Kun to forgive him and let him finish blowing him. Anything.

“I will do anything, please Kun, let me. I promise I won’t be bad again,” Johnny starts begging again and Kun makes a sound of disgust.

He doesn’t try to pry Johnny off of him, lets Johnny wound his arms around Kun’s narrow waist, lets him keep nuzzling against his bulge and cling to him as if he were a lifeline. Even his hands are gone from Johnny’s hair. It’s been only a minute but Johnny’s already touch-starved and his dick is harder than ever, throbbing painfully in the confines of his trousers. 

“Take off your belt,” Kun instructs, tone ice-cold.

Hope blooms in Johnny’s chest. He hasn’t completely messed this up, after all. So Johnny does as he’s told and unbuckles his belt, takes it off and hands it to Kun with a hopeful look, anticipation building and spreading heat through his body. Johnny can barely keep still and Kun’s still hovering over him.

Johnny watches as kun takes his time wrapping the belt around his left hand, before he sinks down on Johnny’s lap again. Johnny welcomes the weight, shifts slightly so his cock rubs against Kun’s ass and Kun’s sighs, shaking his head. He doesn’t stop Johnny though, lets him get at least this little bit of relief. A hand is raised to Johnny’s hair and fingers comb his hair back, putting a few loose strands back into place.

Johnny remains silent, staring at Kun and revelling at the tender touch. When Kun speaks again, his voice is much softer than before, his eyes assuming an almost adoring look, and Johnny instantly feels himself melt. “You like not being the big boss for a change, don’t you?”

“You know I do,” Johnny answers, his hands coming up to rest on Kun’s thighs, squeezing and caressing it, letting his fingers roam dangerously close to Kun’s crotch but never daring to stray any farther.

“You like it when I tell you what to do and when I call you a slut and a whore. You enjoy being treated like you’re no more than a fucktoy, don’t you?” Kun asks and Johnny feels a shiver run down his spine. Kun’s words travel straight to his cock and before he can help it, he’s bucking his hips again. He can feel precum soak his underwear and he whines low in the back of his throat. Kun smirks.

“Y-yes, Kun,” Johnny answers because he knows that’s what Kun expects of him and he just wants to be good for Kun. He wants to be good and he wants... _needs_ Kun to make him come already. He’s never felt so fucking on edge before. He’s pretty sure the moment Kun enters him he’ll come like a goddamn virgin being fucked for the first time.

“Imagine if people could see you like this, all pliant and needy, begging me to fuck you,” Kun says, caressing Johnny’s face. Johnny doesn’t say anything this time, the thought of being watched by other people while he submits to Kun sparking something new and foreign in him. His mind is too hazy to hold on to the thought, though. Especially because Kun’s standing up now, and walking over to Johnny’s desk.

“Undress and come over here,” Kun orders, not even bothering to glance back at Johnny who’s already rushing to his feet to do as Kun said.

While Johnny gets rid of his clothes with a mix of anticipation and relief, Kun’s rearranging everything on Johnny’s desk like this is his own office, moving stacks of documents, binders, and other stuff aside until there’s a clear space right in the middle of the desk. Big enough for Johnny to bend over. Fuck, Johnny thinks, as he slips out of his underwear, kicking it to the side. His dick is an angry-red, bulbous head smeared with precum and Johnny has to do his very best not touch himself as he waits for Kun’s instructions.

Kun faces Johnny again, his face betraying him as he’s met with Johnny’s naked form, standing in the middle of his office with his expensive tailored suit discarded on the floor next to him. Johnny’s just as affected by Kun’s shirtless state especially when he’s in possession of Johnny’s belt. The only difference is that Johnny has no reason to hide how much of an effect Kun has on him. He looks like he came out of Johnny’s wildest fantasies, except he’s real and Johnny’s so very thankful for that.

“Bend over the desk,” Kun tells Johnny, stepping aside to make way for Johnny to stand in front of the desk, next to Kun. 

Kun places a hand on Johnny’s lower back and coaxes him to bend over the desk, even though Johnny didn’t really need any coaxing. He makes sure Johnny’s lower half’s at a safe distance from the edge of the desk so Johnny can’t hump it if he tries to. It makes Johnny slightly annoyed but he gets over it quickly. The flat, hard surface of the desk is cold against Johnny’s skin and he winces slightly as he lowers himself over it. He rests his cheek on the dark wood and takes a deep breath, his entire body thrumming with excitement at what’s to come.

“Hands behind your back.” Kun’s voice is back at his usual assertive and vaguely detached tone. It only helps to make Johnny get more and more into subspace, if he could even sink any further. 

Johnny does as he’s told, clasping his left hand over his right wrist. Kun’s behind him now, body radiating warmth. Kun grips Johnny’s wrists and loops the belt around his wrists, the leather digging into Johnny flesh when he fastens it.

“Too tight?” Kun asks and Johnny shakes his head. Kun hums in assent then lets go of Johnny’s wrists. “What’s your color, baby?” Kun’s voice is back to tender, both of his hands rubbing soothing circles on Johnny’s sides, instantly getting Johnny to relax.

“Green,” Johnny answers without hesitation.

“Good boy,” Kun says and Johnny lets out a soft whimper at the sudden praise. Kun doesn’t give away praises often, and Johnny’s been bad just a moment ago, so he lets himself revel in it.

“Spread your legs for me,” Kun says. Johnny spreads his legs, aware of how exposed he is in this position. Heat rises to his cheeks when Kun hums in approval, his hands sliding down to cup Johnny’s ass cheeks, kneading the supple flesh. Johnny does his best to stay still, not wanting to risk Kun getting mad at him and putting an end to it.

“Such a pretty ass,” Kun says, voice low, barely above a whisper as if he doesn’t want to give Johnny the pleasure of hearing them. But Johnny does, wiggling his ass as Kun keeps caressing the soft globes, taking his time.

Then Kun spreads Johnny’s cheeks apart and Johnny bites down on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. Kun drags the tip of a finger from Johnny’s tailbone until right above his crack, then he stops.

“And look at this,” Kun says and spreads Johnny’s cheeks apart even more. “Your greedy little hole is twitching like crazy, begging to be fucked. You _are_ a slut.”

The instant of shame Johnny feels when Kun says that pales in comparison with how much it turns him on, to have Kun spread him apart like this and watch him, knowing how fucking bad Johnny needs him. Johnny had fingered himself in the shower this morning thinking of Kun entering him and he had looked forward to this moment all day, the moment Kun would have him on all fours, or spread out over the bed or bent over his desk like this. It didn’t matter to Johnny where or how, he just really wanted Kun inside of him.

Kun’s touch is gone the next moment and Johnny takes advantage of that to turn his head to the other side so he can get more comfortable. It doesn’t take too long for Kun to come back and Johnny hears the familiar sound of a bottle’s cap popping open. Involuntarily, he spreads his legs a little further apart.

Behind him, Kun chuckles and then his touch is back, hands on one of Johnny’s cheeks, grip firm and claiming. And then Johnny feels it, Kun’s digit pressing against his rim. Despite everything, Kun still went through the trouble of warming up the lube and Johnny’s eyes suddenly water with tears, chest filling with love and appreciation for Kun. 

  
Kun’s first digit goes past Johnny’s rim with ease and Kun immediately starts to thrust it in and out of Johnny. “Did your finger yourself this morning?” Kun asks and Johnny barely hears the question, the pleasure of finally having Kun inside of him - even if it’s just Kun’s finger - clouding all of his senses.

“Uhum,” Johnny manages and he can picture the smirk Kun’s sporting right now.

“Did it feel as good as it does now? Did you come?” Kun slides a second finger in, this one met with slight resistance and Johnny clenches around the intrusion. Kun starts to scissor him and Johnny can’t do anything but moan, Kun’s question lost in the haziness of his thoughts as he feels himself slowly come apart under Kun’s touch.

“Answer me, slut,” Kun says and lands an open handed slap on Johnny’s ass. Johnny jolts and it causes Kun’s finger to go in deeper, gazing his prostate and he moans loudly, forgetting where he is for a second. “Tsk, they will be able to hear your slutty moans if you keep this up, Johnny. Do you want that? For everyone out there to know that their boss is taking cock up his ass in his own office? They know I’m here, they saw me come in. Do you think they’re going to respect you if they know about this?”

Once again, all Johnny manages is a long drawn out moan followed by some incoherent mumbling. Kun already has a third finger inside him and he’s pumping them in and out of Johnny fast in a fast pace. 

“Use your words, come on, baby. You can do better than that,” Kun says and suddenly he’s draping himself across Johnny’s back, whispering next to his ear, so close Johnny can feel Kun’s hot breath against his skin. Their bodies are flushed against each other. It feels hot and amazing to have so much of Kun touching him at once, and then Kun’s crooking his fingers inside of him and Johnny almost comes. 

“K-Kun, I’m gonna come.. I’m so close,” Johnny cries out, trying to give Kun a warning but he doesn’t seem to care as he keeps working Johnny open.

“Don’t. Not until I say so,” Kun tells him and Johnny nods obediently, even though he’s not sure he can keep his word.

Soon enough, the weight of Kun’s body is gone and his fingers follow, slipping out of Johnny with a lewd, wet sound. Johnny’s balls feel so incredibly tight with the urge to come but he wills himself to forget about it, to focus on the emptiness he feels now that Kun’s no longer fingering him. 

Johnny pushes himself off the desk a little, arching his back and getting a few bones to pop. The position he’s in is starting to hurt and his neck is getting cramped. He looks over his shoulder at Kun who has his pants pulled down again and his glorious, hard cock in his hand as he slathers it with lube. Johnny breathes out a ‘fuck’ and lets his body collapse forward again.

In a few seconds, the velvety tip of Kun’s cock aligns itself to Johnny’s gaping hole and the first push draws out a moan from both men. Kun keeps going, pushing his cock inside of Johnny halfway through before he pulls back and snaps his hips forward again. Kun starts a slow but rhythmic pace, shallow thrusts that only serve to make Johnny want it deeper and harder. But it feels good, the friction, the fullness of it. Kun’s thick and hot inside of him and Johnny makes sure he clenches around Kun’s cock, eliciting little grunts and the occasional moan from the younger.

“Fuck, your ass takes my cock so well, Johnny.” 

Johnny hums and nods, unable to form words as Kun keeps fucking into him. His flushed, hard cock is hanging heavy between his legs, and Johnny’s itching to touch it but he can’t with his hands bound behind his back. Obviously that’s why Kun restrained him. He wanted Johnny to come only when he was allowed to, but he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to come untouched if Kun keeps saying stuff like that while also giving him the dicking of his life.

Without warning, Kun’s grip on Johnny’s hips tighten and then he’s pulling almost all the way out before he bottoms out in one smooth thrust, burying his cock balls deep into Johnny. Johnny gasps, fingers digging into the tender flesh of his wrist and mouth agape as he feels Kun’s cock slide halfway and slam into him again, and again and again. He feels the prickle of Kun’s pubic hair against his ass as Kun snaps his hips, the slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh feeling the air around them.

“Shit, Johnny. Fuck, baby, I’m going to come,” Kun says and Johnny feels his own impeding orgasm start to take over him. He’s never come untouched in his entire life, thought it wasn’t possible, but he’s so close now…

“Inside, come inside,” Johnny says, feeling saliva dribble down his chin. His cheek is squished against the table and the sweat keeps making him slide against the smooth surface with every thrust of Kun’s hips.

Before Johnny can say or think anything else, Kun’s unfastening the belt around Johnny’s wrist and releasing them. Johnny places one of his hands on the table next to his head and reaches for his cock with the other wrapping it around his throbbing length, fisting it.

Kun reaches over to twine his fingers with Johnny’s hand over the desk as he keeps fucking into Johnny, finding a new angle that sends them both toppling over the edge with Kun’s cock head brushing against Johnny’s prostate. Johnny comes with a throaty moan, milking his own orgasm as he jerks himself off and Kun’s still thrusting into him when the last ropes of come leave Johnny’s cock to land on the floor and on the side of the desk.

It’s not long until Kun’s climax follows. Johnny uses his free hand to hold Kun closer to him as his hips stutter, orgasm wrecking him. He keeps holding Kun tight against him until Kun’s done coming, his hot cum filling Johnny’s insides, making him feel even more full than before. It’s always an indescribable feeling to have Kun fill him up with his jizz, and then later, when Kun’s pulling out, feel it leaking out of his hole. It makes Johnny feel dirty and used and he loves it.

“God, Johnny,” Kun finally says, exhaling a shaky breath. Johnny, under him, is still panting. He welcomes the kisses Kun trails down his back, squeezing Kun’s hand still in his.

“Thank you,”Johnny says, still feeling the post-orgasm bliss.

“Thank you, baby. For letting me do this for you,” Kun says, finally pulling out of Johnny, and manhandling him until he’s sitting on the desk, facing Kun. Kun uses a hand to brush Johnny’s hair off his forehead. Then he picks up his own shirt from the floor and uses it to wipe the trail of saliva off Johnny’s face and the cum dribbling down Johnny’s thighs. Johnny lets Kun do as he pleases, too spent to say or do anything.

“Are you with me, Johnny?” Kun asks when he’s done, gently cupping Johnny’s face with both of his hands. He waits for Johnny’s eyes to focus on him and then he’s smiling. “Hello there, gorgeous.”

“I love you,” Johnny says without even thinking about it. Things are slowly starting to come into focus and he feels grounded when he stares into Kun’s eyes. The stress from earlier is gone, his body is relaxed, the weight on his shoulder lifted as if all of his worries had vanished into thin air.

“I love you too, honey,” Kun replies, leaning in to kiss Johnny full on the lips.

“I’m sorry I texted you so suddenly earlier… I just really needed this,” Johnny says when they’re done kissing, gaze lowering for a second before he looks back up at Kun.

“You never have to apologize. You know that as both your lover and your dom I’m always on call whenever you need me. I’m glad to do this for you.” He plants another kiss on Johnny’s lips, quicker and more chaste now, but equally as sweet.

“You’re so good to me,” Johnny replies, wounding his arms around Kun’s neck.

“Yes, well, you have a great ass how could I _not_ be,” Kun shrugs and Johnny rolls his eyes leaning in for another kiss.

They kiss lazily for a few minutes, Kun caressing Johnny’s cheeks while Johnny plays with the hair on Kun’s nape. It takes Heejin knocking on the office door to bring them back to reality and Johnny still doesn’t want to let go of Kun, burying his face in the crook of Kun’s neck and holding him tight.

“You have another meeting in fifteen minutes, _boss_ ,” Kun says untangling himself from Johnny’s hold. He starts to pick up his clothes scattered on the floor ignoring Johnny’s protests.

“I hate it when you call me boss,” Johnny pouts but stands up, anyway. He earns a smack on the ass from Kun when he bends down to pick up his tie.

“But that’s what you are. Except when I have you bent over your own desk, of course,” Kun winks at him and Johnny, somehow, still manages to blush furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> (i LOVE johnkun??)
> 
> drop a kudo/comment if you enjoyed this it means a lot ♡


End file.
